


5 - Of Christmas Markets and Black Ravens

by Kat_Lovegood



Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lovegood/pseuds/Kat_Lovegood
Summary: Some festive fun in Misthallery
Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557985
Kudos: 3





	5 - Of Christmas Markets and Black Ravens

It was rather cold in the tunnels beneath Misthallery that housed the black market, and the members of the gang that run it, the Black Ravens, as they called themselves, were cramped into the little storage room at the back of the old auctioning theatre. Socket had built a tiny gas oven to keep the halls warm, and Marylin had brought biscuits down from the market. Arianna and Tony, who had become new members of the group after the incident with the specter had been resolved, were sitting with the others, Arianna playing some Christmas songs on her flute. It was early December and even though the weather was a foggy and rainy as ever the children were already in the mood for winter – and Christmas, of course. In the last few months, the town had been repaired properly, and Greppe had even managed to reopen the old factory, as Arianna‘s health had improved significantly over them.

The girl had recently written a letter to Professor Layton – or rather Luke, as she knew him much better than the Professor – and explained to them that they could reveal the secrets of the Golden Garden now. It would only be a matter of days until the news would make the rounds and masses of archaeologists and other curious folks would venture to the little town, just an hour outside of London, to visit this curious place. Arianna was almost a bit sad about this, as she rather enjoyed the peaceful and quiet atmosphere the garden had offered over the last half-year – though she enjoyed it, even more, to fill the silence with her music. It was marvellous how the air filled her lungs, and almost soothing sensation, and she was now able to endure playing her flute for much longer than a few minutes – though after playing Christmas songs for half an hour she was feeling rather hungry, and Marylin‘s biscuits would not last much longer with almost a dozen children in the room. She also had to tell them the exciting news, now that finally, everyone had come down here for tea.

„So the town will be filled with tourists by the end of next week?“, Crow mused as the redhaired girl had finished.

„That would make for some interesting business opportunities...“, Wren added, her mind already occupied with calculating strategies to lure large quantities of new customers to the market.

„But with so many outsiders it will surely get very busy, won‘t it? How can we hide the entrance, then?“, Nabby wondered. He did not seem too excited about this new turn of events.

„Well, we will have to advertise more freely, I expect. Maybe stop it with all the tests for the potential customers… I mean, the town has become much safer since the spectre is gone. We don‘t really need all that mistrust and caution anymore, do we?“, Wren countered.

„Maybe it is time to change strategies, isn‘t it, Wren? And I think I have a little idea...“, Crow interjected before Nabby could say anything insulting to Wren.

„Oh! Go on Crow, we wanna hear it“, Badger remarked enthusiastically.

„Well, of course, we have to continue with the archaeological stuff we presented last year when all the excavation teams were here. Maybe announce a big auction or two? But there will also be a lot of tourists coming to visit us. So I thought that we could use that, too – on the normal market, I mean. Selling souvenirs and such, that sort of thing, keeping an eye open for people who might be into the more exciting stuff“, Crow told the others.

„We should organise a Christmas market, then. That would be perfect for that sort of thing, and I bet hot chocolate and Marylin‘s homemade cookies would attract a lot of tourists to come to the market. I‘m sure aunt Taffy would help us, too!“, Wren said.

„Yeah, that would be great!“, Tony remarked. He really liked Wren, she would always come up with the best plans, sometimes even better than those Crow made. And she was really pretty with her cute pigtails.

Crow agreed with this plan as well, and besides Nabby, all of the other Black Ravens were excited to help, too. Arianna would play music in the streets, Tony would help with a newly set-up booth that would sell hot chocolate and tea, together with Wren and Gus. Socket had set up fairy lights in the streets, with the help of Badger who had secured their position on the less accessible rooftops. Scraps and Louis had a booth where they sold some souvenirs, mostly pretty crystals they had collected from the Golden Garden, though Arianna had insisted that they should only take the ones they could take without disrupting anything else. Even Nabby seemed satisfied, as he was occupied with helping Marylin. Apparently he liked baking, much to his own embarrassment.

And Crow, well, Crow had taken on the role of Santa Claus. Not than anyone would recognize him, of course, as he had taken the mask of old Seamus, which Tony had kindly given him.

The Christmas market was a full success, even though the first visitors – some men in dark uniform that even wore sunglasses in the dark and foggy weather – were not very enthusiastic about it. Well, apart from the short blonde one, who had kindly complimented Nabby‘s baking skills and Gus hot chocolate. But soon more people came, and the auction, which had been set for the winter solstice, was generally very well received, though some of the archaeologists mentioned their doubts on the authenticity of some of the artefacts the Black Raven had put up.

And when they closed the market on the afternoon of Christmas Eve, Crow was kindly invited to spend Christmas at Barde manor by Tony and Arianna, as the other children would be celebrating with their families. The three of them watched the stars together, but when they spotted a shooting star, they were all too happy to think of anything they could wish for. They had, after all, each other, and in the end, good friends are the only thing you need.


End file.
